Adam and the chipmunks 4 : Fun on the moon
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It's Alvin's Birthday and of course Alvin wants to go to the moon but when Dave says no several days in advance he finally considers it since Alvin brought it up and on one condition all of his siblings go but when they get there what do they find ? a base ? Serpenterra ? the castle of Rita and Lord Zedd ? Morphers Power Coins Cards ? just what is this going to add up ? R
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks 4 : Fun on the moon

_**A/n: Hello and happy new year and welcome to 2014 and I told you that I would take this gag and run with it and I plan to do just that so sit back and read on and leave a review so enjoy :)**_

Chapter 1 Alvin's Birthday and going to the moon

**Adam's POV **

It was several days before Alvin's birthday and most of us were either out rushing around to get Alvin something for his birthday .

Though Alvin came up with an odd request a week ago before his birthday , he wanted to go to the moon , yea the moon I kid you not he really asked that and quite oddly most of us were confused that day however though Dave would have none of it .

So everyday he would keep quite now something was up but I payed it no mind .

Meanwhile I talked to Brittany about it even she had no idea where that came from though it wasn't like Alvin to ask of something . However though this was a couple of days before his birthday .

**Alvin's POV**

while the others were out doing who knows what I decided to ask the question since he was busy with something .

"Hey Dave?" I asked since I was in his study . "Yes Alvin" replied Dave . "I was thinking" I said .

"I wanna go to the moon but since you said no how about this how about I bring a couple of my siblings with me" I Proposed. He thought it over for a bit in hopes he would say yes.

"Alright but all of them are coming with you and there are going to be a few conditions when you reach the moon you are to radio in telling me that you have made it safely" Said Dave sternly .

While I didn't like the idea of having to tell Dave that we made it to the moon it was one of the conditions and there was no getting around that .

"Alright sounds fair" I said . I turned around and walked out knowing that I had will soon get a chance to go to the moon . Happy as can be I bounded up the stairs to the room that me and my brothers shared and turned on my TV to play some call of duty black ops.

**Dave's POV**

After I granted Alvin's request I got out my cellphone and started to make a call to NASA to see if they would send a shuttle with my sons and daughters to the moon since it was or will be my sons birthday . Granted they agreed .

So after a few more calls I relaxed hours later I too had to go out and get Alvin a present for his birthday which I left Adam in charge .

I left and drove off toward the mall and sure enough there were the rest of my sons and daughters headed out with there stuff and some stuff for Alvin for his birthday .

When we all got back the stuff were put in the closet . I then headed back to my office and began work on some songs for there next set of concerts .

**Alvin's Birthday **

**the Day the chipmunks and Chipettes go into space for the first time . **

_**Adam's POV **_

It was a normal day , well as normal as it can get Theodore was working on the cake the rest of us were wrapping presents in Dave's office , while Alvin was most likely watching TV doing something to keep himself busy or something not that I would mind .

Meanwhile everything was coming together , that was when I had an idea I told that I'll be playing the Happy birthday song on guitar , Dave agreed and once all of the presents were wrapped I headed upstairs and into my room grabbed my black and white fender with amp and started to play gloria by Vanmorison , that was when I started to practice Happy birthday and frankly I think I had the hang of it . Hours later we found Alvin outside doing something .

Sure he was called in and we all sang / played happy Birthday to him after that he blew out the said candles and we all handed him his presents after that Dave told Alvin that he put in a few calls toward NASA Alvin was excited that he didn't know what to do , me however I headed up toward the room I shared with the girls and started to pack for the trip to the moon .

Meanwhile Alvin and the others were enjoying themselves laughing and having a good time .

I had to be ready for anything possible after the party Alvin had to make several trips to get his new stuff .

Dave then told us to get to bed since we had fun all day . "Alright ,Dave just when are we getting up?" I asked . "All of you are going to be getting up at 5:00 or 5:30" said Dave . We soon all got ready for bed all knowing that this was going to be our first trip to the moon and I know Alvin being Alvin could not wait and well I couldn't help but be envious of him .

_**The Very Next Morning **_

_**Adam's POV **_

We all got up , had breakfast and out the door we were and on our way toward the Kennedy space center to where our ride was going to take us .

But another thing we had to where were chipmunk sized space suits .

After we slipped them on we boarded our space shuttle and a male human pilot walked inside as well with his helmet being carried at his side . He put it on as soon as he set at the controls he turned on the microphone.

"Alright chipmunks and chipettes , This is your captain Christopher cooper you are to not get out of your chairs until we have cleared the atmosphere of the Earth or until we have landed on the moon you mus wear your space suits ,AT ALL TIMES as there is no oxygen to breath in space who knows what we might find" said Chris as he turned off he Microphone .

Hours later the shuttle started to move I looked out the window and we were up in the air poor Theodore and Eleanor were scared but knew that all of us were going to have a good time .

The shuttle was equipped with the latest sensors on-board and since this shuttle was converted into a shuttle able to carry passengers since it had seats from an old boeing 747 which were bolted down .

I looked out the window again and the moon came into view as we made a touch down on the said moon via a lunar runway an air chamber connected with the door to the shuttle we walked inside the said tunnle toward a door while Chris stayed in the shuttle doing who knows what .

We walked down further and saw a door we entered it and were decompressed making it able to breath luckily we didn't know that this lunar colony existed .

And there we saw it a radio and a odd looking console shaking it off I radioed in that we made it to the moon safe and sound .

But this was really odd we decided to take a look around and THAT'S when it hit me everything we saw was none other than power rangers .

_**I can't believe what is any of this doing here ? Again i'm confused **_ I thought we entered a hallway and saw a command center of some sort .

"Weird" I said . Me and Alvin was blown away then again can you really blame him Simon and the others mostly stayed behind at where we entered at .

And there I saw it an entire room filled with power sources and morphers and … cards ? .

Shaking off he nagging question I headed back to the main command center .

_**Somethings weird here what are the morphers cards and power coins doing here ? Again I have no idea however I saw a back door that lead out of the base , I'll have to check it out further **_I thought . "Guys there seems to be a back door from this uh base I think i'm gonna check it out" I said grabbing for my helmet and heading in the same direction .

I put my helmet on before I stepped out and headed in a random direction .

I saw something off in the distance so I headed in that direction sure enough I saw what appeared to be pieces of a huge zord being put back together .

_**Okay odd I wonder … No it can't be Serpentarra ? But that's impossible it was destroyed on Power Rangers Wild force : Forever Red , how is this possible ? So many questions … hold on here there seems to be robots putting it moving the said pieces **_I thought .

I then saw some sort of castle it hit me again my eyes widened it was the castle of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed Goldar and Rito her brother .

"**Guys are you seeing this I'm seeing a HUGE zord here in the sea of tranquility pieces being moved by robots and off in the distance there seems to be a castle do you read" I said . **

"_**We copy head back to base" said Simon **_**. "Roger on my way over and out" I said ending transmission**. I started walking back making sure that I wasn't spotted .

After hours of walking I made it back to base entering through the back door.

The air decompressed to something breathable and I entered through the door , taking off my helmet I rushed back toward the command center and told them what I saw and where we were , Alvin rolling his eyes told me the obvious .

"Yes we are on the moon but everything we saw here is real all of it is from the show Power Rangers every single show from Mighty Morphin power rangers to Power Rangers Megaforce" I said .

Everyone was shocked and yet Simon knew I was right .

"very well we should check the sensors to see if any other incoming craft are going to land" said Simon rushing over toward the console . Something told me that this 'birthday gift' was going to be something more than that I just knew it .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 stuck on the moon , Lord Zedd's Evil Plan

**location : The moon **

_**Adam's POV **_

We were all in the command center and all that we had noticed that this base or whatever it is , is somehow housing everything from MMPR to Megaforce and Super Megaforce .

However though I must admit though that somehow that this is overwhelming for me .

Shaking it off not a few hours that I got back a robot with weird glowing lights on his chest was busy working on the command center I think .

I looked over at Simon who thought this was weird as well but shook it off . When the robot noticed us . "Oh hello there I am Alpha 5 and who might you be?" asked Alpha curious .

"I'm Adam and this is Alvin ,Simon ,Theodore ,Brittany ,Jeanette ,Eleanor ,Jill Sheryl ,Charlene ,Paul, Joe ,Joel Peter ,Kayle ,Kesha ,Charlie and John" I said .

Eventually we heard something explode , looking outside our window and saw our shuttle gone blown into nothing but space dust debris . Of course all of us were shocked at what just happened .

Simon rushed back over to the monitor and noticed that whatever it was that fired the shot it didn't appear on sensors nor did appear on the screen .

_**The Castle of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa **_

_**Melvins POV**_

Most of my brothers and sisters were inside the castle still taking orders from the spirit of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa the two famous villains for taking on something they call 'The Power Rangers' while confused I didn't even dare question there orders .

"Move it you bunch of spare parts work faster!" I ordered .

They did as they were told as the machine was being worked on while at the same time we were also digging up pieces of Serpentera a zord that is property of Lord Zedd himself .

While everything was going on I noticed that Whitney was doing something that I found odd but ignored it .

"Hey Whitney , if your not gonna do anything then I'll find something for you to do" I said with a harsh tone. Whitney looked over at me with a bored expression .

"Just why are we here?" asked Whitney . "Look Zedd made a deal of a lifetime for us a chance to take out those goodie goodie two paw chipmunks and the power rangers at the sametime" I said recalling how the deal went

_**Universe : Darkmunks and Darkettes **_

_**Several years ago **_

_**Melvins POV**_

I was just waiting in my room while I was playing on my computer while the others were doing something meanwhile I heard this voice on my mirror call out to me .

" _Hey you !" it said _. I turned my head toward the said mirror ignoring it but I made that mistake .

It then took the shape of some sort of humanoid figure only it had no face but a weird looking mask and yet it was covered in this metal armor thing .

"now will you listen to me you rodent" it said . Then I was on alert .

"Alright I don't know who you are but you had better show yourself" I said begging to flare up and fast. But whoever this was this was neither the time nor the place to use my power .

"Alright now show yourself" I said calmly . He materialized into something that Thaeo told me about he said that he calls himself Lord Zedd I think .

"Now I have a deal of a lifetime for all six of you" said the figure . "Alright if this is to work we need to introduce ourselves , I'm Melvin leader of the Darkmunks" I said .

"I'm Lord Zedd former evil villain and husband to Rita Repulsa" said Lord Zedd. I just wanted to burst into a fit of laughter but that would have been a bad idea .

"Now then my deal is this I purpose an Alliance so both of us could take care of any common problems that have caused us Trouble" said Zedd .

"Well I think I know of a few foes that did just that" I said . "Ah yes the chipmunks and chipettes yes and the pesky power brats" added Zedd .

"Alright you want an alliance then you got it !,so tell us what we have to do?" I asked ready to get started on my plan of revenge .

"Good glad to know your onboard now then several years ago the remains of the machine Empire very recently dug up Serpenterra but it was blown to bits by the red Wild Force Ranger Cole Evans along with several others Carter Grayson Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger ,Tommy The Red Zeo Ranger ,Andros ,the Red Space Ranger, Leo, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, Jason the Original Red Ranger , Eric The Red Quantum Ranger , Wes the Red Time Force Ranger and Acuro the Red Alien Ranger they were the ones who defeated the last of the machine Empire and desroyed my zord Serpenterra" explained Zedd .

So after some talking we came to an agreement that we were to be transported via space shuttle to the moon and begin rebuilding his zord and also begin to rebuild the army of putties and various monsters but we were to also upgrade the said castle .

_**Hours later **_

_**Location : The moon , Rita and Lord Zedds Castle **_

_**Whitney's POV **_

"Alright Move it you bunch of scrap metal we need to get this castle upgraded with a landing pad so we can taxi our shuttle on it and add a hanger as well , and begin to dig up the pieces of Serpenterra we DON'T have all day , MOVE IT" I shouted .

This was going to be a long day so as we waited some drinks and food were brought to us thanks to Melvin , for heating them up we were all starving so we ate like there was no tomorrow .

Eventually we were stuffed and ready to work so hours upon hours later the runway was built and most of the robots that me and Melvin built were able to move the shuttle onto the asphalt and into the hanger .

And so the digup of the pieces of Serpenterra began now that was going to take awhile .

_**Present Day **_

_**Adam's POV **_

So I didn't know what to do however though I can tell you this . While Alpha didn't know what to do he did have a few things to do , but as to what those are I have no idea . It was then that I ran toward where the morphers ad what not were kept and I saw alpha cleaning I ran as fast as I could . And that was when he spotted me and turned toward me .

"Greetings I'm Alpha 5" said Alpha . Adam and the others turned around and saw the robot standing there . "Alpha 5 as in THE Alpha 5 ?" I asked dumbfounded .

"That is correct" replied Alpha .

"Then I have a question we found the power coins the power chamber and other things ranger related here at this base you see this is suppose to be Alvin's birthday gift but someone fired on our shuttle and for some odd reason we can't get home" I said happily and sadly at the same time .

The robot walked over to me and said this .

"Don't worry we will find away to celebrate your brothers birthday" said Alpha in a happy tone .

"Now then listen up I found Serpentera the zord of Lord zedd and our evil counterparts plan to revive him so he can use his personal zord to attack the ENTIRE earth knocking out whatever defense it has" I said seriously .

That's when Alpha started to panic he said something about Lord Zedd and what not .

Myself and the others looked at him as if he were nuts or crazy out of this world .

"Listen if what you all say is true then I must contact the rangers and let them know" said Alpha walking back through the doors of the power chamber .

___I'm not even gonna ask how this is all possible I_ thought further as the robot disappeared through some sort of portal .

Rocky Aisha Kat Adam Billy and Tommy somehow had been contacted by someone named Alpha from the moon .

"Rangers listen it seems that a group of evil chipmunks and chipettes are trying to revive Lord Zedd which means he plans to use his personal zord Serpenterra to destroy the entire Earth" said Alpha .

They knew what to do besides they may not have there coins but were transported from the earth across space to Moon straight into the base where the 17 humans were still wondering what to do .

To me he's seen these people before and figured that this wasn't normal however though .

So they followed the robot straight through the portal again I was confused but figured that this was the ideal time for Simon to start working on there own morphers just in case .

"Alright Simon I think it's time to get to work on our own morphers" I said .

"while you were out scouting the area I already started working on the design" said Simon showing me the design it was in the shape of the SPD morphers , now that perfect .

___There going to be in shock _I thought as he had a huge grin on his face Alvin got a look and just figured that this was perfect .

"Alright here's what we need to do now we need to explore more of this base so that way we can train to become rangers" I said seriously .

So after everything was discussed all of the rangers grabbed there morphers while Simon was close to finishing ours .

They looked like the SPD morphers but different when we touched them we were changed to humans and wrist watches appeared on our wrists all we had to do was change them and we would be back to our chipmunk selves .

"Great job guys now all we have to do is make sure that they work" I said . "I had already tested each one but I was only able to make five morphers for the five of us" said Simon in a serious manner . " I see well at least we are lucky now lets be real here how soon can the zords be built?" I asked .

In fact I had a bit of help and they are built" said Simon walking us over to the zord bay .

Each set of zords revealed from the first season all the way to megaforce , I simply grinned at this and hen noticed ours while they were the same colors as the SPD runner zords I waved that off .

Sure enough they had each of our chipmunk faces on one along with a few other things .

"Alright guys now that we have almost everything set to go" I said happily .

Sure enough Billy was in the same room as us and saw the final product of the zords . "now we need to start training should the worst happen" said Simon .

I nodded at that as did the others . But only there were 5 powers for five rangers but it was good for all of them to train.

Sure enough before they headed off Simon closed and saved the program that way NONE of the rangers would see .

He soon joined them later to train .

Hours later they trained every single hour to get it in and down . Several hours they were ready to go however though there was something that Simon didn't take into account that the rangers were here . But Adam had a plan for that he noticed that they were the exact same rangers from the second season of MMPR .

Now everything will soon fall into place , The attack on Earth , the rebuilt version of Serpenterra , the Resurrection of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and five new rangers .


End file.
